


在天明以前

by adjslesylyanhshsh



Category: 3JSB, HiGH&LOW (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjslesylyanhshsh/pseuds/adjslesylyanhshsh
Summary: Jesse跟Naoto调换了的故事是チョコ感的Gun和Jesse的配对





	在天明以前

**Author's Note:**

> Cobra⬅️Jesse➡️？Gun  
> Naoto⬅️Gun➡️？Jesse  
> 故事里的那种烟和Jesse的大事业指的都是麻  
> 醉酒作，真正意义上没有一个字是清醒着打的，慎  
> 的地得不分  
> 可以的话向下🔽

　　如果这个世界的痛苦拥有了实体，那城市大概在一瞬间便会垮塌了。  
　　  
　　岩田刚典有时会这么想。他旋转灵动的舌尖，眯着眼侧耳听正被他服务着的人的叹息，用上牙膛轻轻压上对方的龟头，任凭对方射在自己喉咙深处，又他转了转眼珠，将浊液尽数吞下，伸出红得像血般的舌尖把唇旁溢出的白也统统舔了个干净。  
　　  
　　　　“多谢款待。”他笑眯眯地望着那胡子拉碴的男人——这所城市为数不多的酒吧的老板，对方喘着粗气，有些浑浊的眼睛迷恋地望着他沾上了点滴白色的发梢，伸手从吧台下拖了小半桶酒出来。  
　　  
　　“给你……多半个月的配额。”  
　　  
　　“给我一桶嘛。”岩田刚典用下巴轻轻蹭了蹭那人赤裸的大腿，腿毛拂过他柔软的面颊。他讨好似的吻了吻对方两腿间软趴趴的阳具，老板有些无奈，粗鲁地暴露着自己的男根，不堪地闷哼，又往里倒了几大扎劣红。小塑料桶传出廉价的水声，听起来像是谁正往里解手。  
　　  
　　“这个月……配额不好拿。”酒馆老板吞咽了一下唾沫，“你留下来，酒管够。”  
　　  
　　岩田刚典像是听到了什么笑话，眼睛弯起轻轻地笑了。  
　　  
　　“我需要香烟。”  
　　  
　　-  
　　  
　　这个城市已经腐烂了，从根部开始。那股腐臭的味道向上蔓延开来，连着岩田刚典的心脏也千疮百孔。印象中曾经也是有过巧克力配额这种东西的，而如今作为代替的是尼古丁，酒精，和大麻。可可豆的娇贵使它无法在这个弭乱的世界生长。那些纯粹的苦涩和甜美在恶臭扑鼻的土壤里就像铺在地上的一摊子烂白菜，腐朽得一塌糊涂。他歪着头回忆了一下樱桃，红彤彤沉甸甸的一串子，少女乳房似的一挂，不知什么时候也消失殆尽了。而那雪白而甜蜜的隔世遗存，白花花的细砂糖，也在某一次广播后无影无踪。岩田刚典有些无谓的这样想着，从兜里掏出了一根湿漉漉的烟。  
　　  
　　他在巷角蹲下，脸朝内，额头紧挨着墙，手中打火机的火力已经调到最小——这个破烂不堪的年代就连打火机的气儿都得能省则省。他一手按上齿轮，另一只在那点微不可见的火焰旁尝试拢出一堵密不透风的高墙，然后低下性事后仍顶着一头乱发的脑袋，用嘴里软趴趴的烟去迎那团火。  
　　  
　　火苗危险地左右拱了拱，几乎是在烟贴上去的一瞬间便熄了，所幸烟还是着了的，他深吸一口，发出了一声拖长的喟叹。白色的细小颗粒向上腾盛，岩田刻意忽略了喉头呛嗓的味道，抬头望着那块浓郁的白和同样白茫茫一片的天。若是跟口里吐出的烟相比，这天空还要更加晦暗些，空气干燥得人浑身瘙痒，阴沉沉的却没有雨的影子，就算有那也注定不是童年的雨了。  
　　  
　　岩田刚典记得小时候的雨是没有刺鼻的味道的，那时他家境优厚，偶尔会带那个人来玩。那人身上的衣服漂了一遍又一遍，褪色得发白，却总干干净净。  
　　  
　　而如今。  
　　  
　　他又吸了一口烟，烟雾缭绕中，看见了那个人向他走来。  
　　  
　　“Naoto桑。”他听见自己平静地这样叫道，对面的人笑着，随意的揉着自己金色的头发，咧嘴走到他身边。  
　　  
　　“Cobra.”  
　　  
　　“我是岩田刚典。”岩田皱起了眉，冲对方第无数次的纠正道，意料之中的听见对方不置可否的一笑和熟悉的回答。  
　　  
　　“I‘m not Naoto tho,” 对方冲他扬起了一个无所谓的微笑。“I’m Jesse.”  
　  
　又来了。岩田刚典想着。这些年的记忆混沌一片，发觉日子不会变好之后岩田就只去记配额分布的时间了，这样兴许能使他离期待这种情绪更远一点。但他还记得片冈直人，记得他童年的秘密玩伴。约莫是在『黑暗年』前后吧，片冈把他这个“企业家的儿子”冒死从『大庄园』，曾经的富人区，现在的沼泽中背出，安顿在自己家。随即留下几句“我想干一番大事业。”似的大话，便忽然消失在了众人的视野中。

　　岩田傻傻的等了有段时日，任由生命力在这座土地上枯萎凋零，然而对方再回来就是这副吊儿郎当玩世不恭的鬼样子，“装作”不认识他，却又不拿捏跟他之间的距离，满口都是欧陆国的“污言秽语”。  
　　  
　　岩田是能讲点欧陆语的，在那个语言还被称为英语时，他常在片冈旁炫耀，戳着小棍儿要教他字母表。但可怜的小直人实在没法理解岩田奶声奶气的糟糕讲解，于是直到岩田已经能流畅地说出“长颈鹿”、“大象”之类的单词，他也没能分清鬼画符似的ABCD之间到底有什么区别。

　　在消失的短短一段时间内将这“淫言秽语”说得如此流畅是可能的吗？岩田怀疑过，现今的这个Jesse背后显然是有庞大的黑色团体的，凌驾于法律或是别的什么之上。他确实干出了一番“大事业”。  
　　  
　　Jesse亲昵地用手臂把他揽到身边，近乎温柔地为他整理鬓边凌乱的发丝，唇贴上他的鬓角。岩田没躲，只是有些嫌恶的把人往后推了推，那吻倒实打实的印在了他的脸上。Jesse的唇干燥而温暖，跟方才的酒吧老板咸湿的吻截然不同，浑身上下虽都是那股子荤腥味儿，嘴里倒淡淡的传来一股薄荷的清香。  
　　  
　　“这是打算去哪儿啊？”那对儿唇瓣开了又合，调情似的在他耳边说道，岩田因此呆了片刻。  
　　  
　　“香烟供给点。”他的语气有种刻意的疏离，换做是曾经的片冈直人或许便会绅士的后退给他留出喘息的空间了，可惜在自己身旁的是早已性格大变的……那个名字是什么来着？Jessie？Jessica？  
　　  
　　“怎么不来我们烟馆，我能给你。”Jesse打喉头滚出几声愉悦的笑，搂紧了他的肩膀，身上浓厚的味道让岩田有些眩晕。  
　　  
　　“不必了，我对『那种烟』”没兴趣。”他咳了几声，口里的香烟忽然熄了，烟草受潮，着到某个地方那点火光便挣扎着暗淡了下去。岩田熟稔地把香烟捻住打算往兜里揣，身上本放松的人却突然抬手，不由分说地把烟蒂撇在泥泞的地上，末了还用他刷得锃亮的尖头皮鞋补了两脚。  
　　  
　　“之后补你一根。”他扣着岩田刚典的头狠狠地吻了下去，而岩田刚典，似乎是有些愤怒地，又似乎是有些羞恼地，咬上了他的下唇。  
　　  
　　-  
　　  
　　“呃……嗯……”  
　　  
　　Jesse将脂膏推入岩田刚典身体的深处，他抓着岩田刚典的手往里塞，逐着他自己的指头在后穴大肆抠按。身下的人本闷声不吭，此时随着脂膏在指尖融化发出了点细细软软的呻吟。他安抚性的俯下身，随意的在对方背上拍了两把，便把岩田的手指又从那地方丢出去，换回他自己的两根。  
　　  
　　扩张有些费劲儿，岩田刚典不跟他谈他自己那点生活，但每次他们“偶然”在街上相遇做爱，对方的后穴都是紧致而温暖的，不像是坊间传闻中卖屁股换取物资的样子。  
　　  
　　“那个企业家的孩子”。他们这样称呼岩田刚典。厌恶的，将呕的，惧怕的，不屑的。那些眼神交错，投射到岩田刚典的身上，最后塑成如今的岩田刚典。  
　　  
　　跟Cobra完全不同。  
　　  
　　Jesse有些粗暴地旋转着自己的手指。这里是其他的世界，与小亚细亚有相似之处又完全不同。身下正骑着的男人看起来纤细而弱小，这跟那个金发男人也是天差地别的。那些闪着光的倔强，或是想要守护些什么的坚定在自己身下的男人身上丝毫没有体现，他的美体现在其他的某些地方，就算对方不强调他自然也能认出他们是完全不同的两个人。然而对于一直生活在这个世界的岩田刚典而言，去理解他并不属于这里大概也是如同痴人说梦一般，只会当作一句玩笑了。  
　　  
　　岩田的脸长得跟那个Cobra一模一样，他不讨厌这个男人，甚至可以说得上是喜欢的。岩田用自己的方式在夹缝中生存，在这个世界中独善其身，对于一位“企业家的儿子”来说他做的相当不错。能从Jesse口中能获得这样的赞誉，换句话说，他便算得上是个生存的天才了。此时Jesse在对方的屁股里探着，想要找到人体的某个开关，在后穴里随性地挖，而身下的男人不加以掩饰地躺在有些发霉的床单上剧烈地喘息。  
　　  
　　只可惜他不碰大烟。Jesse爽朗的笑了，这也是岩田美好而可贵的一点，若对方真的碰了这玩意儿反倒是他要失望了。他一向是个矛盾的人。  
　　  
　　Jesse加入第三根手指时岩田刚典已经开始小声的呜咽了，对于一个常在自己身下承欢的男性而言，他的适应力差得可怕。这种不洁的关系维持了多久Jesse自己都不记得，前戏耗掉的时长仍要以小时计。他不算什么有耐心的男人，但对于这种美食Jesse乐得去等待。他缓慢的将自己的三根手指在对方体内反复进出，身下岩田蹙着眉，双眼紧闭，睫毛在眸子下头投出了一道细密的阴影，鼻尖已经红透了。他伸出双手揽在Jesse腰间，嘴里断断续续的哼着，两边的乳首高高翘起。  
　　  
　　Jesse吻住其中一侧，任凭另一头鲜艳欲滴地要滴下水来，胳膊垫在岩田腰下，指头不遗余力地做着扩张。身下的男人是懂得自己求欢的，岩田颤抖着伸出手，用指尖去触自己空着的乳头。Jesse不讨厌这样，但更喜欢自己身下的男人被自己完全控制，于是捧着他的腰大力地吸出声来，在对方体内的手指也加大力度捣动了几下，对方如同到了极限一般啊啊的叫喊着，颤抖着，最终将手无力的放了下去。  
　　  
　　他用手背蹭着对方早已高高翘起的阴茎，就连这种地方他跟Cobra都是像的，尺寸优异，顶头带点弯曲。那个柱体的尖端此时湿漉漉地溢着前液，濡湿了整个龟头。Jesse埋下脸，一口气将对方的阴茎由头至尾吞入口中，听见对方狠狠地倒吸了一口气，在一番几乎可以忽略不计的挣扎后射在了他的喉咙深处。  
　　  
　　“Naoto……”对方有气无力的唤着，这种时候他仍然固执己见地唤着他认为正在他体内横冲直撞的人的名字。

　　“进来。”眼睛里带着点水雾，Jesse有些夸张地叹了口气，大力拍了拍对方的臀瓣，手掌拍击在皮肤上啪啪作响。  
　　  
　　“It‘s Jesse。”他这样说着，将对方已经疲软下去了的那瘫东西握在手中揉搓了几下，满意的听见了对方的闷哼后，一鼓作气插到了最深处。  
　　  
　　“啊啊……啊……啊恩……”从口腔里，身体的深处，五脏六腑中涌出一股奇异的暖流，岩田刚典失了骨一样将胳膊撂在Jesse的肩头，过了一会儿又无力地耷拉在床单上，喉间溢出不堪入耳的呻吟。做爱时岩田刚典有点类似某种犬科生物，眼睛圆滚滚地盯着他，平白的生起种惹人怜爱的感觉，又有着某种猫科的习性，指甲在他脊背上轻轻地抓挠。Jesse吻他的唇，用舌尖挑逗他已经红透了的耳朵尖儿，看着对方堆满了情欲的面庞，脑子里想的不知道是什么事。  
　　  
　　岩田刚典固然是诱人的，姿态，或是神情，在言谈举止间闪闪发光的什么东西。企业家的孩子自然是有着他令人意想不到的一点，在这种时候Jesse通常能在他身上寻到一点眼镜蛇的端倪，岩田刚典是会隐忍痛苦的。他从不吝啬自己的声音，但他努力地不让任何人看到他痛苦易碎的那一面。

　　Jesse乐于见到岩田的伪装被击碎的模样，乐于看他来不及抑制的慌乱求救和无助乱挥的手，也乐于见他意乱情迷，手搭在他身上却喊着别人的姓名。有时Jesse认为他对岩田有所误解，岩田的倔强就是“Naoto”本身，除非被逼迫，岩田从不会喊他的名字。

　　Naoto。他常思考这个人究竟是谁，这个世界被他代替的那个人似乎有一套房产，而这套房产正是岩田刚典现今的居所。可自己初次使用岩田时他还是仍个雏儿，片冈并不像是他的恋人，倒更像是他的兄弟。

　　他会期待和自己的兄弟做爱吗？Jesse哑然失笑，盯着身下沉浸在情欲漩涡里的人，他的躯体已经完全变红，大腿被自己压在身下，阳具捅在对方身体深处，连接的地方不堪重负地透出狰狞的红。岩田的头发有些湿润，黏哒哒地贴在脸上，某一处碍眼地凝结在了一起，Jesse伸手帮他把纠缠的头发解开，对方的眼神也湿漉漉的，像只等待抚摸的小狗。Jesse舔着他的腋窝，在那修剪整齐的毛发附近打转，直到每一处凹陷都濡满了他的唾液，又用双手揉捏起两个臀瓣，把它们向外掰再一下子松手，阴茎突然被夹紧带来不错的快感。他居高临下地望着岩田刚典，舔了舔唇角，压着嗓子俯身在对方肩窝处喃喃。

　　“腿再打开一点。”

　　岩田刚典是很听话的，他努力的想要张大双腿，但两个人互相连接着的一点让他一点力气都用不上，于是欲求不满地哼出了声，撒娇似的向后坐，用大腿根部摩擦对方的小腹。

　　岩田的姿势像是真正的狗狗一样，Jesse满意于这点，开始舔吻他的肩和背，在对方的后腰上留下一点又一点暧昧的痕迹，手顺着喉结摸下去划过胸之间那一点，按压他胃部柔软的肌肤，然后在肚脐附近打转。润滑液顺着Jesse的体毛滴下来，打在床单上，发出让人难耐的响声。

　　两个男人互相摩擦着躯体，岩田扭动着屁股，试着让对方注意到自己蓄势待发的状态，但真到了这种时候Jesse反而更爱戏弄他了。他用手在连接处之前，肛门与阴茎之间的区域反复按着，那地方本就敏感，這時候觸碰起來有些脹脹的。

　　岩田觉得自己的腿软得一塌糊涂，脑子里酥成一片，好像下一秒会瘫倒下去，但他没有，双手像在抗拒某种反应一般坚定地支撑着摇摇欲坠的他。Jesse明显对此不满，捞起他的一条腿提到肩头，从后方狠狠地插入，岩田是想转身索吻的，但被这么一冲击立刻失了力气，大声喘息着，摇着头，不知在拒绝什么。

　　“喜欢吗？”Jesse笑着，游刃有余的弄他，一只手扶着肩头微微发颤的那条腿，另一只把玩着对方鲜红发胀的乳头，用食指和中指的指腹来回的搓。身下的人喘息声逐渐大了，气音混着呻吟，听起来像是某种抽泣。他雪白的屁股不争气地夹着，Jesse记得Cobra的肌肤是带着点蜜色的，不知道私处会不会跟身下这个人一样白成一片。岩田浑身上下都是这样的颜色，像个富家少爷的样子，那对儿屁股抖得越来越厉害，像是触了电，他哭喊着，胡乱地尖叫，喊着那个Jesse所不知道的名字。Jesse忽然觉得心烦意乱，用手在那雪白的屁股上印下了一个红彤彤的掌印。

　　“啪！”一声肉贴肉的响，身下的人惊呼一声，眼泪从眼角滴下。他在右臀上打了同样的一下，让那对儿屁股显得红润而饱满，岩田似乎口齿不清的说了些什么，但Jesse明显不打算在意，有些强硬地将对方翻了过来，阴茎也在他体内整个转了个个儿，激得岩田瘫在身上攀着他的脖子大声喘气。两个人面对面的状态下岩田向来是讨喜的，那张脸永远都是Jesse无法拒绝的业障。长期的磨合令他抽插了两下就知道岩田已经要射了，穴肉紧紧绷着他的阴茎，Jesse深吸了一大口气才控制住自己不立刻泄出来。

　　“叫Jesse。”他笑眯眯的要求道。

　　“啊……啊……Jesse…让我去……”岩田的眼睛里已经满是泪水了，双腿颤抖得如同痉挛，不遗余力地蹬着床板，一边祈求着快乐，一边又逃避着那一点的到来。

　　Jesse猛地把阴茎拔出，几乎是一瞬间就射了出来，毫无预兆地在岩田的肚子上留下白白的一滩。岩田涨红着脸瞪他，他一口气把对方的阴茎从头吞到底，做了几次深喉。岩田明显有些慌乱，哭着抬手去推Jesse的头，Jesse意识到他的肌肉收紧了。

　　“出来吧。”Jesse含糊不清的说道，几乎是下一秒的事，岩田一波接着一波地释放在了他口里。

　　岩田高潮的时候很漂亮，一张脸混着泪和汗滴，水珠顺着高高仰起的脖颈滑到锁骨处，聚成一小滩。Jesse拍拍他的屁股，双腿仍搭在他胳膊上的那个人沉默着起身，看也不看地往洗手间去了。Jesse掏出一根烟点上，走到岩田身边，想把嘴里的烟渡给他，可岩田只是沉默的漱了漱口，然后示意他走近些。

　　他把烟从Jesse口中取下来了，烟是顶级的烟，但他似乎不带一点儿犹豫似的就随手扔在地上，温温软软地吻上了Jesse的唇。

　　“这吻是给谁的？”Jesse自虐性地这样问。

　　岩田看着他，又像再看别的什么人。

　　“给片冈直人。”

　　End

逼逼的nsl


End file.
